


A Day with Discordia

by Celestriakle



Series: Chat Playing Around [6]
Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: A dream demon visits her favorite human.





	A Day with Discordia

Just outside the door to the dream, Mica hesitated. Master wouldn't approve... But she was so very tired of children's dreams. Even the maddest of them didn't compare to those of this woman. The thought of even one more without a break was insufferable: She opened the door and went through.

The sight of Hell and all its tortures greeted her. Fire ripped its way from brimstone, and demons of all shapes and sizes scattered about their stations, making the afterlives of humans miserable. She recognized Lust teasing men, Wrath ripping people to shreds, and Gluttony starving hordes while he feasted. Boulders were pushed up mountains, and the poison of snakes was slowly being dripped into the eye sockets of the bound. But all of that held little interest for her. Among those were not whom she was looking for.

In the midst of all the madness was one place of perfect peace: a tea party. With clean white tablecloths of clean white silk, the woman with the fiery red hair and a crazed gaze sipped a cup of tea. Living stuffed animals had joined the party: a bunny, a tiger, and a bear today. They too sat around the table and sipped tea.

Mica descended to be greeted cheerily by the one many on Earth knew as the Raging Bomber. "Hello, darling! I'm glad you could join us today. Please, sit." She gestured emphatically to the sole empty chair, and the maren landed and sat, smiling.

"What a lovely place you devised..."

"Do you like it? I thought it was just grand." She poured a cup of tea for her guest and passed it to her.

"I do! It's lovely. Thank you." Mica took the cup, then paused. "You didn't poison this, did you?" They both cracked up laughing, and she answered, "Of course I did!"

"Oh, you~" Still laughing, Mica took aim at a nearby human, who had ducked for shelter behind a rock, and threw the cup full of boiling tea at him. Her aim was true: The china shattered upon impact, sending him away screaming. A fresh batch of laughter ensued. "Oh, darling, I do wish you had told me you were coming! I would have gotten you a gift!"

"What kind of gift? A bomb?" They laughed.

"Maybe~ But since you decided to intrude upon me, I hope you brought a gift."

"The gift of my company isn't good enough?"

"Never~" She leaned forwards, hands banging down upon the table and clanking all the china upon it.

"I'm sorry to hear that... Unfortunately, I bear no gift of my own; I only hope this will be enough to satisfy you." In a single fluid motion, Mica slipped off her mask, pressing it to her thigh, and leaned in, meeting the Bomber in a kiss.

She was surprised, and pleased, when her hostess responded, leaning further into the kiss. Both of their eyes had fluttered closed. "Mmm..." One of them began pulling back—Mica couldn't recall who—and the kiss was slowly broken. "Yes... That will do," whispered the Bomber. Mica could feel the human's breath on her still-tingling lips. "That will do just fine, darling."


End file.
